I Don't Want Anyone Else If I Can't Have Him
by Emono
Summary: This is how Ted got into Legacy. A little drabble for my Teddy-bear. SLASH! perviness, nothing too bad.


**Title**: I Don't Want Anyone Else If I Can't Have Him  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randy Orton/Ted DiBiase (Randiasi), faint Codiasi  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Spoilers for Legacy

* * *

They were in the gym. Cody was on the treadmill beside him, half-jogging at a steady pace. He was admiring himself in the wall mirror, he couldn't help himself sometimes.

Randy gave one last bout of reps, then hooked the barbell on the holder. He sat up, snatching his towel off the ground and wiping the sweat from his eyes. He gave a heavy sigh through his light panting, eyelashes fluttering as he dabbed at the sensitive skin of his neck and chest. His eyes strayed towards the other side of the room, once again locking on the young man training alone.

Blonde hair, tan skin…_damn_ pretty coral-shell lips. Not to be crude, but he'd never known the term "cock-sucking lips" to be truer than on that young man right over there.

"So Manu's out of the picture" Cody stated, still looking toward the mirror as he spoke "He had some pretty nasty "illegals" in his locker, and they're not letting him back. Legacy's down to just us."

Randy ripped his eyes from the blonde siren, "This isn't the way I saw it. The two of us, it's just a tag-team. When I thought up Legacy, we were supposed to be a stable."

"I guess we'll just have to find a third guy" Cody's brow creased in thought, his lower lip being chewed as he mulled it over "Let's see…second or third generation…"

"The pickings are slim on this roster" Randy scowled, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck "More than half of these wrestlers aren't even worth our time."

"What about Mysterio?" Cody puckered his lips "He's second-gen?"

"He thinks he's too good for anyone besides his little bitch Air Bourne" Randy scoffed "The _lucha libre_ lifestyle wouldn't suit us."

Cody agreed, racking his mind for anyone else who would qualify.

Randy's eyes strayed once again to the young man across the gym. Sweat slicked that beautiful skin, the man doing leg reps now. Even with gym shorts, Orton got a good eyeful of gorgeous thighs flexing and straining beneath the weight. Lips puckered in concentration, eyes shut as he mouthed the number of lifts.

Fuck, if he wasn't so perfect.

"Him" Randy couldn't help himself, he couldn't rip his eyes from the younger man "I want him."

Cody switched off the machine, panting now. He leaned against the panel, snatching his own towel to wipe his slick brow. He stared at his leader with a confused expression.

"Who?"

"_Him_, Codes" Randy thumbed at the blonde beauty, turning his head towards his teammate "I don't want anyone else if I can't have him."

Viper-ice eyes settled on the blonde, branding his choice with his stare.

Cody followed his leader's gaze, his confusion disappearing and a devilish smile curling his lips as he realized just who it was.

"Ted? _My_ Teddy?" Cody grinned, supporting his head on his fist "Well he fits all the requirements. Strong, our wrestling styles mesh really well, he's firm support in the ring. Third generation, fine genetics, good training. A lot of our sessions were together as kids. He's good."

"How good?"

"Real good" Cody purred, he could practically taste the lust rolling off the older man "Is he your final pick? You want him?"

Randy wet his lips, "Yeah."

"I see" Cody gave a little laugh, giddy with the entire situation "For our Legacy or for your bed?"

Randy turned his head, looking up into those knowing azure eyes, "Both."

The Viper's eyes widened fractionally, "Unless you two already have a thing."

"No thing" Cody shrugged "But he is my Teddy, my best friend. I guess, if you're good…I wouldn't mind handing him over. I've never found anyone worthy enough to share him with."

The older man tilted his head, eyes narrowing, "I don't share."

"It's not like _that_, perv" Cody kept his tone light, teasing "His time is filled with…well, _me_. I'm his only priority. But if he gets with _you_, it'll cut my Teddy time in half."

Cody inspected his nails, acting like he was thinking it over.

Randy realized his boy was joking with him, teasing him, and it was actually amusing, "You are a little shit, ya know that? A perfect brat."

"Hmm, I know" Cody drawled, ducking under the panel of the machine and getting to the floor "If I can persuade him into one, it's up to you to sweet talk him into the other."

"I'll manage" Randy raised a brow "You'll put in a good word for me?"

"You never know" Cody sauntered away, giving a little swing of his hips for emphasis "I might even put in a full sentence."

//And I'm supposed to be teaching _him_ how to be cruel?// Randy grinned, proud of the young man.

Cody went straight over to Ted, kneeling down in front of his friend and seizing his head. Incredibly blue eyes popped open, a smile splitting his face as he saw who it was. Randy watched on as Ted said something, his lips distinctly mouthed the words _baby-boy_ and he was surprised when it didn't inspire too much jealousy in him.

Cody ducked down and murmured in his ear, ending with a little giggle.

Ted's cheeks flamed, suddenly turning his head and staring at Randy with wide eyes. The Legend Killer didn't feel an ounce of embarrassment, just gave a sultry smile and a tilt of his head.

Ted got up, his hand seized by his best friend. He seemed to be stumbling over a protest, but Cody was insistent and dragged him over.

"Randy" Cody smiled wide at him, shoving the blonde ahead of him until he nearly fell over the Viper "Here is he."

"Randy" Ted's voice was a sweet southern drawl, and he had to look up when Randy stood to his full height. He couldn't stop the lust that surged through him when the younger man's eyes flashed in both fear and awe. They had never really been properly introduced, not on any terms that would be considered friendly. Hell, they had met in the ring more than once.

"Ted DiBiase" Ted held out his hand, trying to make his smile seem natural as his heart racked his chest at a thousand miles an hour "We, uh…never met formally. My father speaks really highly of yers, though."

"Same here" Randy took the blonde's hand, surprising the other two when he kept his grip and ran his thumb over his pulse "Nervous, Teddy?"

"No" Ted lied "Just…uh…Codes said you wanted me…" his cheeks flamed redder, and he let loose the rest of his sentence in a rushed breath "To join Legacy, that is."

"It's true" Randy released his hand, but got right in his personal space to run the back of his knuckles over the warm cheek "But I think it's much better discussed over dinner than in a gym, don't you?"

"I…I…" Ted was floundering, the sheer presence of The Legend Killer overwhelming him so much his lungs felt heavy.

"The nice gentleman's asking you to dinner, Teddy-Bear" Cody teased, giving them their room and hungrily taking their forms in "You should accept."

"That sounds good" Ted nodded, gaining back some composure as he looked up into those intense eyes "Real good. 'is just business, right?"

"Of course" Randy circled around him, pleased when the man stayed still. He stood right behind him, letting his fingertips trace the curve of his bare bicep while his mouth hovered just over his neck.

His prey positively shuddered beneath his assault, he was had.

"For now."

And then Randy switched gears, stepping away completely, "You always need a spotter, you should work out with us."

Ted was licking at his lips as if he wanted to savor the past moment, eyes darkened with lust.

"Yeah, Teddy, it's dangerous to work out alone" Cody chimed, taking the machine Randy had been on "Spot me?"

Ted shook himself out of his trance, "Yeah, Codes, sure."

Ted got behind him, missing the twin grins on the other two's faces.

_He's all yours, Orton._

_I'll let him out of the bedroom once in a while for you, Codes._

* * *

**You know, I missed the formation of Legacy. I wasn't watching then. So I thought…you know, Ted was out for **_**The Marine II**_**, and when he came back he turned on two other guys and joined Legacy. I'm just saying…Randy had to have the final say. Maybe? Well, this is what I think happened.**


End file.
